Embodiments presented herein are related to electronic devices, and more specifically, to optimizing training data within a voice user interface (VUI) of an electronic device application.
A VUI makes user interaction with the electronic device possible by using voice/speech. In general, the more complex the user's speech interactions, the more challenging it is for the VUI to recognize those speech interactions. On the other hand, a VUI may be beneficial for handling quick and routine user interactions with the electronic device.
Some electronic devices, such as mobile electronic devices, are ripe for speech based interfaces due to the typically small display size. In such devices, challenges exist both in providing input (e.g. via small virtual keyboards) and output (e.g. must tap/swipe/pinch to scroll through content). Additionally, speech can provide a hands-free mechanism to interact with the GUI of an application which can be useful for the user.